


One Piece PETs: Speedsters!

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [226]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Boat Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: SHs race by speed boats; based off of the color spread of ch. 422 of OP. Takes place pre-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Speedsters!**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This blood-pumping series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Another Sunny day on the Grand Line.

 

"I'm bored," spoke Luffy, lying on the rail.

 

"Me, too." Chopper piped up, lying against the rail Luffy was on.

 

"Luffy, don't lie on that thing," Nami told her captain as she walked by, "You'll fall off."

 

"I will not--AAH!!" Luffy started, but sure enough, he fell off the railing. "YOU JINXED ME, NAMI~!!!"

 

***SPLASH!!!***

 

"MAN OVERBOARD!!!!" Chopper screamed, running around.

 

"I did not jinx you!" Nami shouted, diving in after Luffy.

 

"That moron," Zoro muttered, lifting two dumbells in his hands, "always falling into the ocean."

 

"Sheesh," Sanji grumbled, "how many times has that happened now?"

 

"Meh, lost count," Zoro shrugged.

 

"Me, too." added Usopp.

 

    Soon, Nami pulled Luffy back up on the ship. She even pushed on his belly, expelling all of the water from his body through his mouth. In a few seconds, he was back to his scrawny self again.

 

"Thanks, Nami."

 

"Whatevs."

 

"...I'm still bored."

 

Nami sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

"Have you tried fishing?" she inquired.

 

"Yeah, but no bites," Luffy answered, "Plus, I'm not all that hungry, right now."

 

Everyone looked at Luffy in surprise.

 

"What?" Luffy asked. "I can be not hungry, for once!"

 

"Have you tried anything else to kill your boredom?" Sanji asked.

 

"What else is there to do?" Luffy asked back. "We've tried everything and nothing worked."

 

"Have you tried having a boat race?" Robin inquired.

 

"Huh?" Luffy asked, looking intrigued. "A boat race?"

 

"Yes," Robin answered.

 

"But where are we gonna find any boats on such short notice?" Usopp questioned. "We're in the middle of the ocean!"

 

"This is where I come in." answered who else but Eiichiro Oda.

 

(A/N: Yes, I'm bringing Oda in.)

 

"Hi, Oda!" Luffy greeted.

 

"Hello, Luffy." Oda greeted back.

 

"Are you gonna draw us some boats to race in?" Luffy asked.

 

"Of course," Oda answered, holding a pen, "Just watch me work my magic!"

 

In an instant, the mangaka began drawing four boats. All of them had two seats.

 

"You're welcome." Oda smiled.

 

"Thanks, Oda!" Luffy grinned.

 

"You rock!" Usopp added.

 

"Thank you." Oda nodded. "Now, I take my leave of you."

 

And just as he entered, he left.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Shiori, the Half Bat Demon (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

"Okay, everybody ready?" Luffy asked.

 

"Ready!" the others answered.

 

The Straw Hats were in their boats. In addition to that, they had an audience. An audience of sea creatures, that is.

 

"Here we go!" Luffy exclaimed. "Start your engines!!"

 

The Straw Hats started their engines, thus exciting the crowd. At that moment, the race began.

 

In the lead was Luffy and Sanji with three mice, with Nami and Usopp in second, Robin and Chopper in third, and Zoro in last place.

 

"Eat our salt water, Moss-head!" Sanji called.

 

"Shut up, cook!" Zoro barked. "Just wait till I get up there!!"

 

"Knowing your sense of direction, that'll probably be until next year!"

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"Hahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "WHOO~!!!"

 

"YAHOO~!!!!" Chopper hollered. "This is fun!!"

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"WHOO-HOO~!!!" Nami hollered.

 

"YEAH, BABY, YEAH~!!!!" Usopp shouted.

 

Soon, they came up to a corner.

 

"Nami!" Usopp called.

 

"Right!" Nami replied, making a turn.

 

"Luffy, turn!" Sanji shouted.

 

"Got it!" Luffy yelled, making a turn. Unfortunately, he turned a little too late and ended up crashing into a sea turtle. "D'OH!!!" Luffy cried. "Sorry, Mr. Sea Turtle!"

 

"For god's sake, Luffy!!" Sanji shouted. "They're endangered!!!"

 

"At least I didn't kill him!!" Luffy cried. "Jeez!"

 

"Don't 'jeez' me!!" Sanji barked.

 

"Aah!" Luffy yelped. "Sorry!!"

 

Ahem.

 

"Sorry about that," Luffy and Sanji said.

 

That's all right. At any rate, Zoro managed to get passed Robin and Chopper. Which was really surprising, given his bad sense of direction.

 

" _OI!!_ " Zoro shouted.

 

Well, it's true!

 

"Grrrr...!" Zoro growled.

 

Don't give us any of that! You grouch!

 

"Oh, whatever!" Zoro shouted. "I've got a race to win!"

 

Suddenly, Robin and Chopper passed him.

 

"Oh, come on!" Zoro yelled.

 

"Hi, Zoro!" Chopper waved.

 

"See you at the Finish Line!" Robin added. She winked at Zoro, who blushed a bit before growling.

 

"Dammit!!!" he cursed. "Don't try to fool me!!!"

 

Moving on. At the moment, Nami and Usopp were in the lead with Luffy and Sanji in a close second.

 

"Nyah~!" Usopp stuck his tongue at his captain and cook. "Eat our salt water!!"

 

"Back at ya, Usopp!" Luffy retorted. "Shishishishi!"

 

At that moment, Zoro came speeding between them!

 

"What the heck?!" Nami questioned.

 

"Moss-head?!" Sanji barked. "What the s***?!"

 

"Who's laughing now?!" Zoro asked. "Me, that's who!!!"

 

Sanji growled, bearing his teeth.

 

"Damn him...!" he hissed. "Luffy!! Kick it up!!!"

 

"You got it!" Luffy replied as he stepped on the accelerator.

 

 ***VRRROOOOM!!!*** The boat sped up!

 

"WOO HOO!!!" Luffy whooped. "YEAH, BABY~!!!!"

 

"VICTORY IS OURS!!!" Sanji added.

 

In an instant, Chopper and Robin passed them!

 

"Hi, guys!" Chopper spoke.

 

"Oh, hi!" Luffy greeted.

 

"Robin, my love~!" Sanji cheered, his eye in the shape of a heart.

 

"We'll see you at the finish line!" Robin called.

 

"Oh, brother," Zoro grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

 

    Anyhoo, Robin and Chopper were in first place, with Usopp and Nami in second, Luffy and Sanji in third, and Zoro in fourth. Their fans were cheering them on.

 

"Heeheeheehee!" Chopper laughed. "That doesn't make me happy, you jerks~!"

 

Robin only chuckled. "Oh, Chopper."

 

They turned at another corner, and Zoro was neck-and-neck with Luffy and Sanji.

 

"You'll never pass us, Moss-Head!" the cook shouted. "Just give up!!"

 

"Dream on, Cook!" Zoro retorted. "You'll never get passed me!!"

 

"Luffy, punch it!" Sanji ordered.

 

"You got it!!" Luffy shouted before flooring the gas. "WOO HOO!!!"

 

Soon, he and Sanji sped right passed Zoro, as well as Nami and Usopp.

 

"Oh, come on!" Usopp yelled. "Are you kidding?!"

 

"Nope!" Luffy replied. "Shishishishishi!"

 

"Sorry, Nami-sweet!" Sanji apologized. "Please forgive me!"

 

And they drove right off.

 

Usopp growled while Nami gripped the steering wheel.

 

"Buckle up." the navigator told him.

 

"Huh?" Usopp muttered.

 

***VROOOOOOOM!!!!!***

 

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Usopp screamed as Nami sped up. "YOU'RE CRAZY, NAMI~!!!!!"

 

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!!!!" Nami shouted. "WE'RE WINNING THIS RACE, OR DIE TRYING!!!!!"

 

"THAT'S WHAT I'M AFRAID OF!!!" Usopp comically sobbed. "I KNEW I SHOULD'VE BEEN AT THE WHEEL~!!!!"

 

    Nami and Usopp zoomed past Luffy, Sanji, and the three mice, with the navigator laughing maniacally. Usopp was in the back, praying to the Lord Almighty.

 

"Amen...!" he squeaked.

 

Anyhoo, the Straw Hats were all neck-and-neck. The finish line was but a few feet away, and there could only be one winner!

 

"VICTORY IS MINE!!!" Nami shouted.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Usopp shrieked. "GET ME OFF THIS THING~!!!!"

 

"YEAH~!!!" Luffy hollered. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~!!!"

 

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT~!!!!" Sanji cheered.

 

"Rrrrrrgh...!!" Zoro growled as he gripped the wheel. "No way am I losing to that damned cook!!!"

 

"YEAH~!!" Chopper cheered. "WE'RE GONNA WIN~!!!"

 

Robin chuckled as she used her powers to steer the boat.

 

 ***ZOOOOOOOOM!!*** They crossed the finish line, but they were going so fast, no one could see who won.

 

 _"Who won?!"_ one of the sea creatures asked.

 

 _"I don't know!"_ answered a seahorse.

 _  
"Maybe it's a tie?"_ inquired a shark.

 

 _"I got a photo finish!"_  a sea turtle piped up.

 

 _"Show us!"_ a dolphin exclaimed.

 

The turtle showed them the photo and the other sea creatures gasped in surprise. There, up in front, were Nami and Usopp!

 

 _"The winners are Nami and Usopp!"_ the sea turtle stated.

 

"WHOO~!!!" Nami hollered. "WE WON~!!!!"

 

"Thank you, merciful God...!" Usopp whispered. "Thank you for letting me get outta this alive...!!"

 

With that, he passed out.

 

"Oh, well," Luffy shrugged, "Can't win 'em all. At least Nami's happy!"

 

"That's all I could want," Sanji added, "Nami- _san_ 's happiness."

 

Subsequent to their victory, Nami and Usopp were awarded their trophy. Usopp was unconscious, however.

 

"Dang, guess I went overboard." Nami noted. "Sorry, Usopp."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as he poked the Ferret Man. "Usopp's such a dork."

 

"More like a wuss," Zoro quipped.

 

"Poor Usopp." Chopper sympathized. "He can't get too excited, can he?"

 

"No, he cannot." Robin answered.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Elite Four (A Kill La Kill reference)*****

 

"Unh...!" Usopp groaned as he began to come to. "What happened?"

 

"You passed out," Nami answered, "Good news, though! We won!"

 

"We did?" Usopp asked, and Nami nodded. "Woo hoo!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You passed out like a little girl!"

 

"Luffy, you hush!" Nami scolded. "Usopp can't help that he's a wimp!"

 

"Hey!" Usopp shouted. "You're not helping!"

 

"Sorry," Nami shrugged.

 

"Ah, don't worry about it," Sanji piped up, "we still love ya, buddy. Even if you are a pussy."

 

Usopp growled at this.

 

 _'Sometimes, I hate my friends.'_ he thought.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> We put Usopp through so much crap. XD


End file.
